IGotta Strip
by redblueseddie
Summary: I was the loser of our bet. I had to strip! It actually didn't turn out too bad! SEDDIE! My first story! Please review!
1. Stripping

**A/N- This is my first story so please give good reviews! PLEASE?**

**Rated M just to be safe.**

**Summary- I was the loser of our bet. I had to strip! It actually didn't turn out too bad! Little Seddie. My first story! Please Review!  
**

We were in the iCarly studio. Carly, Sam and I. I lost a bet with Sam and guess what the loser had to do? Strip. Sam invited a whole bunch of girls over and they (plus her and Carly) were going to watch. I had on a light blue dress shirt with a red tie and light purple jacket. I also had on a pair of jeans and some hot (if I do say so myself) underwear under the jeans. I hoped this would get girls to like me more if the girls watching thought I looked good naked. Anyway all of the girls Sam invited were outside the studio door while we set everything up. Sam invited mainly people who I would be embarrassed to strip in front of, which was mainly popular and/or cute girls.

"Are you ready to strip diphthong?" Sam asked. Apparently she had the music all ready to go (she was the one setting music).

"Uh, yeah I guess. Let them in." I answered. She opened the door and they walked in. A few looked exited and the rest just looked normal. They stood in front of the stage that Carly and I built (Sam said, 'I won the bet so I shouldn't have to make anything!'), the one I was standing on, getting ready to strip. Sam walked up on the stage, in front of me, and started the show.

"Hello ladies. Here is Freddorito Benson stripping for you all." Sam announced. Then she whispered to me, "Start when the music does." then she walked off the stage and a song started. It was the song that always got me all weird feeling, I forgot the name to it but it was very strip sounding. Dang it Sam, you know me too well. I started moving my dick back and forth and repeated that many times. Then I pulled off my jacket and threw it to the side, one girl made a little squeal. While still moving back and forth I loosened and pulled off my tie. The girl who squealed before said excitedly, "Take it off!" Sam rolled her eyes at her. I wanted to too but I resisted, then I slowly unbuttoned my shirt and slowly slid it off. The girl and (surprisingly) some other girls too gasped/sighed when I took it off.

"You like that ladies?" I said and slipped off my belt and tossed it over where my shirt, tie and jacket were. They seemed to like that too.

"You like that too? Then you'll like _this_ **a lot**!"I said then unbuttoned my pants then unzipped them. They gasped and I slid down my pants, and then threw them to one of the girls. I continued to move back and forth, they seemed to like it more than they did before. Even Sam was seemed to like it, since she was staring at my 'junk'. Wait, Sam is staring at my 'junk'? That's really weird.

I turned around putting my rear toward the audience and moving back and forth. Most of the girls kept yelling, "Take it off! Take it off!" I was glad they wanted me to, instead of being disgusted. I slipped the back off just enough to reveal some of my butt, and then I pulled it back up and kept on doing it. The girls **really** liked that. So I slid it off enough that all of my butt was showing and then moved my butt around in circles. They went **crazy** about that. I pulled my underwear back up and turned around so I was facing them now. I slid off my underwear and the girls squealed and screamed. I swung my underwear around like a lasso then threw it to the audience. They all stared at my 'junk' in admiration. Even Sam did, and she didn't look disgusted, she looked sort of surprised.

I moved back and forth again and my 'junk' swung along. I turned around and pretended to pick something up, revealing my bare butt. I felt a hand squeezing my butt cheek; apparently one girl had reached up and was squeezing my butt. I quick turned around and shook a finger at her and said, "It's rude to touch a butt check without touching both of them!" I said flirtatiously and the girl squealed as I turned around and she squeezed both of my butt cheeks and most of the others did too. I took a glance at Sam, and she looked sort of jealous. Why would she be jealous? The girls seemed to be enjoying themselves when Sam suddenly came onstage, stepped between my butt and the girls' hands and said,

"All right the show is over now, and please return his pants and underwear to him before you leave! Goodbye!" She looked quite annoyed. Then a girl walked up to me, handed me my pants and underwear and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek. Then she walked out of the studio as well as the rest of the girls.

I slipped on my underwear and pants along with my dress shirt and asked Sam, "Why'd you stop it so suddenly?"

She just said, "Well you didn't want to do this before, and the point of it was to embarrass you not let you have a good time!" then she walked out of the studio. Meanwhile Carly was just standing there looking slightly dumbfounded. "Like it much?" I asked.

She seemed to snap out of her trance-like look and said, "No I was just surprised that you were…so good at stripping. Have you done it before?"

"No. I guess the music took control over me." I said sheepishly.

"Oh, well…um, do you want to go to the groovy Smoothie with me?"

"Yeah, sure!" I told her.

"Don't you need to tell your mom?" She asked confusedly.

"No, she's at another aggressive parenting conference in Fresno so I have the house to myself the next 2 days!" I told her proudly.

"You lucky stripper!" She giggled, and then added, "Well, let's go!" and we headed out of the apartment. Today was a pretty good day.


	2. School

**A/N- Sorry it took SO long to get this out. God, I wanted it to be out like a month ago but I've been busy with school stuff! But a couple of days ago I had a BIG inspiration about what happens. So hope you enjoy chapter 2 (and the rest of my chapters…)! **

**Disclaimer: (I forgot to put this in my first chapter! :o) Do you really think I'm Dan Schneider? Do you? Cause I ain't! **

When I entered the doors to school with Carly, a whole bunch of girls surrounded me (a lot like when I first went to school after that taco truck hit me). They were all staring at me admiringly. The girls kept asking me questions at the same time. "One at a time!" I commanded loud enough that all the girls could hear me but not so loud that I would get in trouble.

"Was that your first time yesterday?"

"Did you like doing it?"

"Were you nervous about doing that…thing yesterday?"

"Do you think I'm cute?" Okay, that was the one that squealed a lot yesterday and she _was_ pretty cute….

I answered each girl in the order they asked me, "Yes, a little, a little, and a little." The 4th girl (the one that squeals) squealed at the last answer. Carly looked a little depressed when I said a little to the 4th question. **(Don't worry Carly's just a bit jealous. This is not gonna be Creddie story!) **

"Did you plan the way you did it or did you make it up as you went?" Great more questions….

"Were you dared to do it or did you just randomly want to do it?"

"Do you like Sam?" WHAT? That was… random.

"Make it up, I lost a bet with Sam to do it, and NO I HATE her! Why would you even ask that?" Mr. Stern walked up to me and said,

"Quiet!" Darn it I didn't want to be _that_ loud! "Now get to class, all of you, now!"

Everyone walked away to class, but Carly held me back for a second.

"We're gonna have an ICarly rehearsal tonight, so can you come over to my apartment tonight at maybe-" I cut her off.

"But tonight's not our usual night to rehearse!" Why tonight? We had it last night!

"I know but, I… just …want to." I gave her a 'you're hiding something aren't you?' look, then she did her little 'Please, for me?' I HAD to say yes to that. "Okay, fine. What time?"

"Ten thirty tonight." WHAT? Why did she want to do it that late? "Sure, whatever." I replied, and then we walked to class.

**Well hoped you liked it. Sorry it was short and that I took SO long to write it but I was busy so, yeah. Now onto business; REVIEW! Please, for me?**


	3. Carly's plan in action

**A/N- Okay I'm going to try to get a new chapter out every new ICarly episode or maybe sooner. So that's about every other week. I'm just so busy with school I don't have too much time to go on my computer but anyway hope you enjoy! (BTW, the first chapter isn't the only chapter with M rated-ness in it****) (The note is in italics)**

**Disclaimer: Um, did you not hear me in the last chapter? I don't own ICarly, or any other awesome television show. **

I'm entering Carly's apartment for our ICarly rehearsal and there's a note on the couch,

_Freddie,_

_ Sam and I are in my room for rehearsal instead of the studio. So come up there instead. Thanks!_

_ -Carly_

Why are they in Carly's room? Well, whatever. At least I found the note. I walked into Carly's room and the lights were off. Either Sam was pulling a prank or something, or they were actually in the studio. I flipped on the lights expecting Sam to jump out at me. But Carly was just sitting on her bed with her pink bathrobe on with no Sam in sight.

"Where's Sam?" I asked.

"Sam, Sam, Sam, that's all you talk about." She slowly walked toward me. "You never talk about me anymore, why not?" This was getting creepy.

"So… Sam isn't here…?" I asked. Okay, what's going on?

"NO! … Sorry. I just…" She leaned in towards my face and… Oh crap! Carly was pressing her soft pink lips against mine, and I didn't like it. I couldn't pull away because I was right up against the wall. But luckily she pulled away pretty quickly.

"Uh… what was that?" She gave me a sweet glare (wait, is that even possible?).

"Freddie, Freddie, Freddie… that, was a kiss." She said it like she was talking to a 5 year old.

"Yes, I know that." I mocked her 5 year old voice. Then she giggled and kissed me again. This time much longer.

When she finally pulled away she grabbed me and threw me on her bed and slipped off her Hawaiian-y print pink bathrobe to reveal a lacy pink bra and a lacy pink thong. Oh, crap. I hope this isn't what I think it is.

She sat on my lap facing me and wrapped her legs around my waist and her arms around my neck. She leaned in again and roughly kissed me. Then she slipped her tongue into my mouth and it was exploring like crazy. Then she took her arms off of my neck and pulled off my shirt, which broke the kiss for a second, but she just starting making out with me again. While still kissing me she leaned forward so that I was being pushed so my back was on the bed. Then she slowly traced her fingers down my chest to my pants zipper. Then she unbuttoned and unzipped my pants and slid them down, breaking our kiss.

We were both in our underwear now and I sat up and started kissing her roughly. I pulled away then got behind her and started massaging her bra-covered breasts and she started moaning. Then I started kissing her neck, which made her moan even more. Then I undid her bra clasp and pulled of her lacy bra and threw it somewhere on the floor. I started massaging again. Then I stopped massaging and pushed her down so that her back was on the bed and I was on my knees and hands above her. Then I leaned in and started sucking on one of her nipples. She started moaning again and she grabbed the waist part of my boxers. I stopped sucking and she flipped me over so she was on top. She started stroking and tracing circles on my dick which made it get hard, and apparently that's what she wanted. She then slipped down my boxers and grabbed my dick with one hand and stroked it slowly with the other. Then she put it in her mouth and would lightly bite it or just circle her tongue on the end of it. I'm moaning as much as she was before. Then she sat down on my dick, facing me, and starting grinding her butt on my dick. She was still wearing her thong but it still felt really good. I started moaning again. Then she stops and leans in and kisses me.

But… AAAHHH! I'm having sex with Carly!

"AHH! Wait Carly!" I quick jumped up off the bed.

"What?" She seemed quite surprised that I just jumped off in the middle of…what we were doing.

"I-I can't do t-this."

"Why not?" She asked seductively.

"Because-because… I'M IN LOVE WITH SOMEONE ELSE!" Whoops… gotta calm down.

She got confused. "Who?" She asked.

I slipped on my boxers and pants and put on my shirt. "Someone." I said.

"Well yes, but who is that someone?" She asked.

"Uh, uh… ug…" She stared at me with a 'Don't lie to me' face.

"Sm" I mumbled.

"Louder please!" Ug, I guess I could tell Carly. Next thing I knew I had just blurted it out.

"Sam!" I got a glance of Carly's confused face before I turned around to run to the door. But when I opened the door I found someone standing there who I didn't expect to see at all.

**Duh duh, duh! Don't worry the next chapter should be out REALLY soon so you don't have to wait a month for it. Though it will probably be pretty short. But better than nothing!**

**Again, sorry it took me about a month to get this out. I've just been so busy so I haven't had much time. But anyway, review!**


	4. What are they doing?

**Hi! So happy I got this out REALLY soon? I sure am. Sorry it's short. But here it goes! Oh! and this is in Sam's POV not Freddie's. and this takes place during the beginning of the end of the last chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't want to repeat this again! It makes me feel sad. And stupid, because I think you guys probably won't laugh or giggle at this :( but, I don't own ICarly.**

I walk into the elevator at Bushwell plaza at oh, what time is it? 10:45 and hit the button to go up to Carly's floor. I was at home but my mom was watching some show or movie on TV and it was really loud. I told her to turn it down 'cause I was trying to sleep but she told me that it was important that the TV was loud. So I headed to Carly's knowing she would let me sleep there.

I walk out of the elevator, now on Carly's floor, and open the door. Surprisingly I didn't need to pick the lock. I found a note lying on the couch.

_Freddie,_

_Sam and I are in my room for rehearsal instead of the studio. So come up there instead. Thanks!_

_ -Carly_

Wait, what? Rehearsal? We didn't have that tonight! And why was Freddie here? Whatever, I'll just go to Carly's room. I walk up the stairs and go up to Carly's door and I'm about to grab the handle, but, Freddie's in there saying something.

"AHH! Wait Carly!" Wait what?

"What?" that's what I said! Or, thought.

"I-I can't do t-this." DO WHAT?

"Why not?"

"Because-because… I'M IN LOVE WITH SOMEONE ELSE!" Okay first, in love with someone else? Does he mean he's not in love with Carly? And third, or second (it's too late at night to be doing math!), yet again, WHAT ARE THEY DOING?

"Who?" Okay who Fredhead's in love with now, this should be good.

There was about 30 seconds of silence before Freddie answered, "Someone." Wow, can't handle a little question, weak much?

"Well yes, but who is that someone?" Carly asked. Yes, get on with it Fredward!

Then he mumbled something and I couldn't understand any of it.

"Louder please!" Thank you Carly!

"Sam!" …what?

The door opened and Freddie came out. He stared at me with wide eyes.

"Uh, hey Sam! What are you doing here so la-" I cut him off by pressing my lips to his.

**Bah hah hah! I'm so evil! The next chapter won't be out for a while because I have no idea what should happen next. If I should go right to my epilogue or make another chapter. Please review and tell me what you think. After all, I want to make you happy! So review! **


	5. Authors note

**A/N: This is just an author's note. Sorry I'm not posting. I've been deciding about how the story should go from here on. I've come to an answer! :) I'll have one more chapter, then the epilogue. But, because of the next chapter, the epilogue will mainly be one thing. But it's something you guys have probably been wanting for since the beginning!**

**So, I should stop wasting time on this and start writing the next chapter.**

**BTW: Have you guys seen the promos for iStart a Fanwar? (Why am I even asking, OF COURSE YOU'VE SEEN IT!) Aren't you guys excited? I (along with some of my Seddie friends) Are gonna wear purple just for Seddie on Nov. 19! And of course Sam's saying Carly and Freddie are deeply in love… what else would you expect? Of course she hates Seddie! And I'm totally cool with that! How else would Sam react to a pairing of her and Freddie, like, "OMG! I have feelings for him all of a sudden! Now I love him!" Uh…no. Seddie will take precious time, it is still in the process. And Freddie first needs to realize his true feelings about Carly before he can decide he's 'in love' with Sam. Like, he has to realize why he listened to Sam in ISaved your life and broke up with Carly, when normally he wouldn't give a crap about Sam's opinion. He has to figure everything out slowly. Also, people are saying there probably won't be a pairing get-together at the end, or any part of the episode for that matter, and I totally agree! That would be way too rushed, even if Creddie. Freddie might start thinking about his 'love' for Carly and his 'hate' for Sam. And maybe he'll have chosen at the end, but they don't get together. I have a feeling though that Carly will start remembering ISaved your life and want to get back together with Freddie, but by then Freddie's not sure if he's still 'in love' with her. Put it this way, you know the speech Freddie gives Carly at the end of ISYL? About she just **_**thinks**_** she's in love with him? Well, that's how I think about Freddie, she's perfect and treats him nice, and he likes that attention. Not the rude attention most people give him since he's a nerd (a cute one at that!) so he thinks he's in love with her, but if it were real love he'd probably be more hurt by Carly's constant rejecting, and would probably be hiding it(his 'love') a bit more. Also, I feel as if Sam had a crush on him since the beginning, but she expresses it with physical abuse, like quite a few other girls do. But, Freddie was in love with Carly, so she took all of that anger out on him with her recurring words of, "Carly will never love you." And do you guys (specifically Creddiers) really think the kiss out on the fire escape was TOTALLY just to get it over with? And Sam knew that Freddie thought they should kiss, meaning she was thinking about it. Also, with that topic, in ITTK (think they kissed) Sam told Carly that she kissed Freddie while on laughing gas which makes you pretty much not care what you tell anyone, and Sam told Carly first that she kissed Freddie, meaning it was on her mind at the dentist's office. And, at the end of ITTK when Carly asked if they liked the kiss, they didn't answer, when if they didn't like it at least Sam would've right away replied with something like "Ewww gross, no!" But instead she just glanced at Freddie awkwardly. But then Spencer came in with his banjo needs and interrupts. Okay, I'm having a brain fart now and can't think of anything else on the subject to say. So, chapter 5 should be out soon and hope you enjoyed my chapter long (553 words :)) ranting about IStart a Fanwar and Seddie and Creddie. See ya!**


	6. Carly's Whole Story

**A/N- I'm SO SO sorry that this took forever to come out! But enjoy! And this is back in Freddie's POV and is at the end of the last chapter.**

Sam. Sam was there. Right at the door. Gosh, I hope she didn't hear Carly and I!

"Uh, hey Sam! What are you doing here so la-" I didn't get to finish because she pressed her lips to mine.

It took me a second to realize that she's kissing me. Then once I straightened things out, I kissed back. Sam, being Sam, took the lead and stuck her tongue into my mouth and started exploring. I went into her mouth and did the same.

It seemed like we were kissing for hours, when Carly flicked the back of my head. Wait, when did Carly get here?

"My gosh, you guys! I said each of your names like a thousand times!" Carly complained.

Sam and I just had guilty looks on our faces. After a few seconds Carly smiled. Huh?

"My plan worked." Carly said simply.

"Your plan?" Sam asked.

"Yep." She saw how confused Sam and I looked and started explaining.

"See, I really wanted you guys to be a couple, so I thought up a plan, along with Gibby and Wendy, to get you guys together." That's when the long part came in.

"Step one: Have you guys make a silly bet. Luckily that part was easy. When you guys made that bet, where the loser has to strip, I just knew Freddie would lose! He always does! So, I had a feeling Sam would get a little aroused by seeing Freddie strip, and start to realize something, like jealousy." Wow.

"Step two: Get Freddie to come over. This step connects to step three. I needed Freddie to realize his feeling for Sam now. So, I invite him over by lying and saying that it's iCarly rehearsal."

"Step three: Freddie's confession. I had sex with Freddie to get him to realize that he doesn't like me. I knew we wouldn't get far before he confessed, so I knew it was safe." Oh.

"Step four: Get you two to confess to each other. I thought this part would be long and impossible! But I didn't plan for Sam to be out here listening to our little convo. So, that part was way too easy."

"You can thank my mom for that one." Sam added.

"So, you came up with a big plan, just to get me and Sam together?" I asked.

"Pretty much." Carly answered simply.

"But wait… you two were having…sex in there?" Sam asked. Uh oh.

"Well, uh… yeah kinda. But, it didn't go very far and I didn't like it very much and I didn't want to do it and…" I apologized, but Sam shut me up by kissing me.

After a few seconds she pulled back, smiled, and said, "It's fine."

"Good." I replied.

"So you guys wanna just crash here?" Carly asked.

"Why wouldn't I?" Sam replied, and I nodded.

Mostly everyone at school was surprised that Sam and I are dating. Girls would give Sam glares, boys would give me glares, but neither of us minded. Some kids even smiled and said that they were glad that we were together. All I can say is: I'm glad we made that stupid bet.

**Did you guys like it? That's the end exept for the epilouge that will be out in about a few weeks. And I think I might make a sequeal. You won't have to read it, but if you want more than YEAH! Go ahead, read it.**


End file.
